moorhuhnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moorhuhn Boom
Als Moorhuhn Boom '''(ferner auch als '''Die goldenen Jahren des Moorhuhn bezeichnet) versteht man die rasante Entwicklung des Kulthuhns zu Beginn der 2000-er Jahre. Vorgeschichte Im Jahre 1998 erhielt die Werbeagentur Art Department, ein Vorläuferunternehmen der Phenomedia, den Auftrag, eine Software zu Werbezwecken des schottischen Whiskeys Johnnie Walker umzusetzen. Die Idee Computerspiele für Werbezwecke zu erfinden hatte bereits Ende November 1997 die Hamburger Agentur V und B. Programmiert wurde das Spiel im selben Jahr 1998 vom niederländischen Entwicklungsstudio Witan. Verlauf Ab Oktober 1998 wurde das Spiel in ausgewählten Bars präsentiert. Nicht ahnend, dass sie Zeuge eines neuen Phänomens werden sollten, wurden abendliche Kneipenbesucher von einem Promotion-Team in grüner Waidmannstracht dazu aufgefordert, an Laptops Jagd auf unschuldige Hühner zu machen. Die besten Spieler bekamen dann ein Exemplar der Originalen Moorhuhnjagd. Auswirkungen thumb|Zeitungsbericht über lahmgelegtes Internet durch Moorhuhn 2 Downloads Eine Veröffentlichung des Spiels war ursprünglich nie geplant. Lediglich die besten Schützen der Promotion sollten ein exklusives Exemplar der virtuellen Moorhuhnjagd für den Privatgebrauch bekommen. Durch Mailinglisten, private Webseiten und andere Verbreitungswege des damals immer mehr an Popularität und Marktanteile gewinnenden Internets konnte sich das Spiel dann aber viral verbreiten. Wie die Datei in Umlauf kam bzw. wer dafür verantwortlich war konnte nie geklärt werden: Zu rasant breitete sich das Moorhuhn Fieber in Deutschland aus. Als nach und nach auch immer mehr Zeitungen und TV-Sender über dieses Phänomen sowie die befürchteten wirtschaftlichen Konsequenzen (viele spielten das Spiel während der Arbeit) berichteten nahm die Popularität des Moorhuhns noch weiter Fahrt auf, bis sie dann schließlich zum Release von Moorhuhn 2 auf ihrem Höhepunkt ankam. Als der Download für den Nachfolger freigegeben wurde, wollten so viele Nutzer das Spiel herunterladen, dass die schiere Masse der Anfragen nicht nur einzelne Websites, sondern das gesamte deutsche Internet lahm legte (siehe Zeitungsausschnitt rechts). Dank des digitalen Verbreitungsweg fand das Moorhuhn auch seinen Weg ins Ausland, löste aber dort nicht einmal ansatzweise eine ähnliche Begeisterung aus. Zwar war die Moorhuhnjagd nicht das erste Werbespiel, löste aber durch seine Popularität einen regelrechten Boom für diese Werbeform aus. Allein die phenomedia AG und später auch die Phenomedia publishing GmbH entwickelten im Nachgang viele weitere Spiele für Werbekunden, die sich immer - wohl nicht ganz unfreiwillig - am Spiel- und Erfolgskonzept der Moorhuhnjagd anlehnten. Einen so großen Erfolg wie mit dem Moorhuhn war aber keinem Unternehmen mehr vergönnt. thumb|left|335px|Moorhuhn Spiele wurden immer beliebter im Büro. Dieser Sketch zeigt was die Arbeiter machten wenn die Computer mal nicht liefen. Die Werbebranche benennt noch heute das Moorhuhn als das bekanntestes und beste Beispiel für Virales Marketing. Es wird zum Teil sogar als die erste virale Marketing-Kampagne überhaupt gehandelt. Ab dem Jahr 2000 wurde das Huhn auch verstärkt in den Medien präsent. Neben dem Nachfolger kam der erste Teil dann als kostenpflichtige Version in die Verkaufsläden. Darüber hinaus wurde die 1. Deutsche Meisterschaft abgehalten. Besonders beliebt waren die Moorhuhn Spiele in deutschen Büros: Schätzungsweise 104 Milliarden DM pro Jahr soll das Moorhuhn Fieber in deutschen Büros die Arbeitgeber gekostet haben. Findige Chefs ließen damals nichts unversucht die Moorhuhn-Manie in ihren Büros einzudämmen: So erschien zur Zeit des Release von Moorhuhn 2 sogar sogenannte Moorhuhn-Blocker. Das waren Programme, die die Installation der Moorhuhn-Spiele verhindern sollten. Als Reaktion auf diese Programme und nicht ganz ohne Augenzwinkern verbauten die Entwickler in Moorhuhn 2 und Moorhuhn 3 den bereits aus der Leisure Suit Larry-Reihe bekannten Boss Screen. Dieser zeigt ein leeres Dokument in einem modifizierten Word-Interface und lässt sich durch einfaches drücken der B-Taste auf der Tastatur aktivieren und schließen. Wie viele Chefs auf diesen Scherz herein gefallen sind ist nicht überliefert. Rückgang des Booms thumb|left|Nach dem Boom immer noch in den Medien präsent Nach der Veröffentlichung der Winter-Edition ebbte der Medien-Hype um das Geflügel nach und nach ab. Zwar war die Popularität in der Bevölkerung nach wie vor noch überdurchschnittlich hoch, aber auch diese versiegte mit zunehmender Zeit immer mehr. So konnte Moorhuhn 3 zwar noch Erfolge verbuchen, an die haltlosen Begeisterungsstürme des zweiten Teils konnte das Spiel aber nicht mehr anknüpfen. Auch spätere Moorhuhn Spiele konnten, trotz Schützenhilfe von Vermarktungspartnern wie etwa der BILD-Zeitung, bzw. dessen Online-Ableger bild.de sowie dem Nachrichtenportal der Telekom, t-online.de, nicht mehr so hohe Wellen schlagen wie es die virtuelle Moorhuhnjagd und Moorhuhn 2 vermochten. Im Internet bildete sich eine treue Fangemeinde im Internet, die sich nicht nur zentral in der Moorhuhn World, dem offiziellen Forum rund um das Moorhuhn zum Strategieaustausch traf, sondern auch selbst aktiv wurde und diverse Fanseiten ins Leben riefen. Auch nach all den Jahren ist das Moorhuhn nach wie vor nicht aus der (digitalen) Welt verschwunden. So konnte Moorhuhn – Tiger and Chicken den Deutschen Entwicklerpreis 2013 in der Kategorie Best Mobile Core gewinnen, Moorhuhn Apps belegen regelmäßig gute Platzierungen in den Verkaufscharts der mobilen App-Stores. Auch auf Steam gibt es mittlerweile ausgewählte Moorhuhn Spiele zu kaufen und die Moorhuhn World existiert nach einer kurzen Offline-Phase nach wie vor und bietet eine Anlaufstelle für Fans. Veröffentlichungen des Moorhuhn während des Boom *Die Original Moorhuhnjagd *Moorhuhn 2 *Moorhuhn Winter-Edition *Moorhuhn 3 *Moorhuhn (Zeichentrickserie) * diverses Merchandise (etwa Gesellschaftsspiele, Tassen, Kleidungsstücke, etc.) Kategorie:Phenomedia Kategorie:Moorhuhn Classic Games